


【all耀】刑讯逼供•中

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: mob耀预警平行宇宙预警多P预警*含有微量虐身要素*微量红色组
Relationships: ALL耀, China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 41





	【all耀】刑讯逼供•中

我xx我下贱我就是想开车我就是想吃mob耀我就是馋耀耀身子

“将军，那个人还没有说出来吗？”

王耀进克格勃三天了，一点信息也没说，而且没有伊利亚明确指示，没有人敢用酷刑到他身上。但是现在局势非常紧张，王濠镜和王嘉龙不是吃素的，天朝这几天和苏联的冲突越来越频繁，大有开战之势。虽然苏联很强大，但是现在原美国局势未稳，欧罗巴合众国对美利坚的“遗产”虎视眈眈，要收拾起天朝很麻烦，他的上司也不会由着伊利亚胡来。

想到上司命令他三天之内交还王耀，伊利亚就不自觉地皱起眉头。

“我们最近研发出了一款审讯药物，要给他试试看吗？”询问伊利亚的是克格勃的审讯者之一。平日里两人关系不错，他不知道最近伊利亚是怎么了，脸色黑得能和锅底媲美，散发出的低气压甚至让有些人说宁愿去切尔诺贝利也不愿意靠近他。

是因为那个东方人审讯不出来吧。

“给你们6个小时，不要玩残。”

突如其来地抛下这句话和审讯室的钥匙，伊利亚转身就走。他的心乱的像一团毛线，虽然想给那个背后捅他的人一点苦头尝尝，但是真正要下手的时候又舍不得。

“苏卡布列（毛子国骂），狗屁感情”走出卢比扬卡后他啐了一口。

王耀躺在审讯室的地毯上昏昏沉沉地睡着，被踢过的头还在兀自发痛。突然灯被人打开了，两三个人走过来，王耀警惕地醒了，却无法反抗地被拖走。

审讯者们把脸颊尚未消肿的王耀带去了另一个审讯室，不过这的环境可比伊利亚那里差多了，墙壁虽然没有发霉却泛着黄，在低一些的墙体上能看得到血液溅射的痕迹，生锈的铁栏杆随着昏黄的灯映出瘆人的颜色。

他们剥掉王耀剩余的衣物后把他丢了进去。有个人从口袋里掏出支针管，里面淡粉色的液体在暗光下透露着说不出的古怪。  
他想跑，但另外几个人大力按着他，无法动弹。他眼睁睁的看着那针头扎入皮肤，刺痛感陡然升起，管里的冰凉液体被推入自己的血管。  
看到王耀瞳孔因为紧张不自觉地缩小，有个人拍了拍他的背：“放心好了，有伊利亚将军在，我们暂时可不敢给你注射什么乱七八糟的。”

这药剂并不会成瘾，它只是有肌松剂和吐真剂的作用而已。

“当然，如果你不配合，那就另当别论了。”

那人攥着他的胳膊把他拉到椅子上。

“你们去把电流仪和鞭子拿过来。”带头的人吩咐道。

王耀坐在椅子上，等待着解下来的问话，但是在不知不觉间他觉得小腹的地方在发热，两腿间的物什也有抬头的倾向。

这间审讯室本来就偏僻，等到适合的工具找全时已经过了半个钟了。领头人一边斥责他们动作太慢，一边叫其中一个人去调控电压。随后他拿起皮鞭去沾盐水，顺便打量了一下坐在椅子上的王耀。  
“没想到伊利亚看上的人有这种癖好。”

他看到王耀的玉茎已经硬挺起来了，双颊也漫上了红。

“其实你喜欢NP？”

说话间，沾好盐水的鞭子就以一个不可思议的速度打了下去，灼在王耀的大腿内侧。几乎是肉眼可见的，那上面起了一道红痕。

王耀痛得紧紧咬住牙关才把惨叫闷回嗓子。

“怎么回事，被这样打都还能硬？”那人眉头一皱，感觉到了不对劲。  
就算是M，被这么一打都会软下去。

调整电压的男人突然如梦初醒般地拍头：“前两天上面说这药剂力度不够，所以好像D区人员往里面掺了第7型催情剂。”

第7型催情剂，催情速度很慢，但是一旦发作起来，被催情的对象会很快失去理智，只想着交欢，而且后劲十足。

最重要的一点是，它男女皆可用。

“没人告诉过我？”那个注射针剂的人慌了，王耀很明显是伊利亚的人，但现在伊利亚不在这里。

王耀的头脑已经开始发热了，

“现在这个情况，要是不干些什么他会死的吧。”有个人撇了一眼双颊烧红的王耀。

下半身好痒，小腹好像有火在燎。他渴望着有谁来帮他疏解欲望，无论是谁也好。

“呜……帮我……”他仰着头，断断续续地朝着施暴者们求救，王耀目光涣散，小脸上淌着泪，连带着长睫上都粘了水珠，像是清晨嫩生生的叶子上沾着朝露般美丽；不着一缕的身体被情欲熏得粉红，胸口那嫩红的两点在白皙的躯体上格外鲜艳，勾引着人去啃咬吮吸。

“伊利亚又没说不能上他。”看到王耀这副样子，有人忍不住了，索性破罐破摔过来解王耀的手铐。

“不玩残就行，管他那么多。”有人从后面揽住他纤细的腰肢，把他按在地毯上。

—————tbc.


End file.
